terrariafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
ID предметов
Каждый предмет, моб, бафф и дебафф в игре имеет свой уникальный номер — ID. Чаще всего, его используют с серверными консольными командами /give(для предметов), /sm(спавн мобов), /sb(спавн боссов), /buff(для бафов) и /gbuff(для дебафов) Для более быстрого и удобного поиска используйте Ctrl+F или F3 (поиск по странице) ID предметов |} Категория:Механика игры 1.0.0 |} 1.0.2 |} 1.0.3 |} 1.0.4 |} 1.0.5 |} 1.0.6 |} 1.0.6.1 |} 1.1 |} 1.1.1 |} Категория:Механика игры 1.1.2 |} 1.2 |} Категория:Механика игры 1.2.0.2 |} 1.2.1.2 |} 1.2.2 |} 1.2.3 |} 1.2.4 |} Категория:Механика игры 1.2.4.1 ID мобов 40 Bone Serpent Body 41 Bone Serpent Tail 42 Hornet 43 Man Eater 44 Dead Miner 45 Tim 46 Bunny 47 Corrupt Bunny 48 Harpy 49 Cave Bat 50 King Slime 51 Jungle Bat 52 Doctor Bones 53 The Groom 54 Clothier 55 Goldfish 56 Snatcher 57 Corrupt Goldfish 58 Piranha 59 Lava Slime 60 Hellbat 61 Vulture 62 Demon 63 Blue Jellyfish 64 Pink Jellyfish 65 Shark 66 Voodoo Demon 67 Crab 68 Dungeon Guardian 69 Antlion 70 Spike Ball 71 Dungeon Slime 72 Blazing Wheel 73 Goblin Scout 74 Bird 75 Pixie 76 Unknown, output is "way spawned x time(s)." (Image File resembles a Wandering Eye) 77 Armored Skeleton 78 Mummy 79 Dark Mummy 80 Light Mummy 81 Corrupt Slime 82 Wraith 83 Cursed Hammer 84 Enchanted Sword 85 Mimic 86 Unicorn 87 Wyvern Head 88 Wyvern Legs 89 Wyvern Body 90 Wyvern Body 2 (Can live without Head/Legs/Body) 91 Wyvern Body 3 (Can live without Head/Legs/Body) 92 Wyvern Tail (Can live without Head/Legs/Body) 93 Giant Bat 94 Corruptor 95 Digger Head 96 Digger Body 97 Digger Tail 98 World Feeder Head 99 World Feeder Body 100 World Feeder Tail 101 Clinger 102 Angler Fish 103 Green Jellyfish 104 Werewolf 105 Bound Goblin 106 Bound Wizard 107 Goblin Tinkerer 108 Wizard 109 Clown 110 Skeleton Archer 111 Goblin Archer 112 Vile Spit (Corruptor projectile) 113 Wall of Flesh 114 Wall of Flesh Eye 115 The Hungry 116 The Hungry II 117 Leech Head 118 Leech Body 119 Leech Tail 120 Chaos Elemental 121 Slimer 122 Gastropod 123 Bound Mechanic 124 Mechanic 125 Retinazer 126 Spazmatism 127 Skeletron Prime 128 Prime Cannon 129 Prime Saw 130 Prime Vice 131 Prime Laser 132 Bald Zombie 133 Wandering Eye 134 The Destroyer 135 The Destroyer Body 136 The Destroyer Tail 137 Illuminant Bat 138 Illuminant Slime 139 Probe 140 Possessed Armor 141 Toxic Sludge 142 Santa Claus 143 Snowman Gangsta 144 Mister Stabby 145 Snow Balla 146 Snowman Gangsta 147 Ice Slime 148 Penguin 149 Penguin smth. 150 Ice Bat 151 Lava Bat 152 Giant Flying Fox 153 Giant Tortoise 154 Ice Tortoise 155 Wolf 156 Red Devil 157 Arapaima 158 Vampire 159 Vampire smth. 160 Truffle 161 Zombie Eskimo 162 Frankenstein 163 Black Recluse 164 Wall Creeper 165 Wall Creeper smth. 166 Swamp Thing 167 Undead Viking 168 169 Ice Elemental 170 Pigron 171 Pigron smth. 172 Rune Wizard 173 Crimera 174 Herpling 175 Angry Trapper 176 Moss Hornet 177 Derpling 178 Steampunker 179 Crimson Axe 180 Pigron smth.2 (Crimson) 181 Face Monster 182 Floaty Gross 183 Crimslime 184 Spiked Ice Slime 185 Snow Flinx 186 Large Zombie 187 Gel Zombie 188 Skull Zombie 189 Female Zombie 190 White Dilated Demon Eye 191 Demon Eye 2 192 Dilated Demon Eye 193 Green Demon Eye 194 Purple Demon Eye 195 Lost Girl 196 Nymph 197 Armored Viking 198 Lihzahrd 199 Lihzahrd smth. 200 Female Zombie 2 201 Headache Skeleton 202 Disassembled Skeleton 203 Skeleton (Armored) 204 Spiked Jungle Slime 205 Moth 206 Icy Merman 207 Dye Trader 208 Party Girl 209 Cyborg 210 Bee 211 Small Bee 212 Pirate Deckhand 213 Pirate Corsair 214 Pirate Deadeye 215 Pirate Crossbower 216 Pirate Captain 217 Cochineal Beetle 218 Cyan Beetle 219 Lac Beetle 220 Sea Snail 221 Squid 222 Queen Bee 223 Raincoat Zombie 224 Flying Fish 225 Umbrella Slime 226 Flying Snake 227 Painter 228 Witch Doctor 229 Pirate 230 Walking Goldfish 231 Hornet (Large) 232 Hornet (Eye Patch) 233 Hornet (Leaf-Covered) 234 Hornet (Spiked) 235 Hornet smth.5 236 Jungle Creeper 237 Jungle Creeper smth. 238 Black Recluse smth. 239 Blood Crawler 240 Blood Crawler smth. 241 Blood Feeder 242 Blood Jelly 243 Ice Golem 244 Rainbow Slime 245 Golem 246 Golem Head 247 Golem Fist (Left) 248 Golem Fist (Right) 249 Golem Head (Detached) 250 Angry Nimbus 251 Eyezor 252 Parrot 253 Reaper 254 Spore Zombie 255 Spore Zombie 2 256 Fungo Fish 257 Anomura Fungus 258 Mushi Ladybug 259 Fungi Bulb 260 Giant Fungi Bulb 261 Fungi Spore (Projectile fired from Giant Fungi Bulb) 262 Plantera 263 Plantera's Hook 264 Plantera's Tentacle 265 Spore 266 Brain of Cthulhu 267 Creeper 268 Ichor Sticker 269 Rusty Armored Bones 270 Rusty Armored Bones smth. 271 Rusty Armored Bones smth.2 272 Rusty Armored Bones smth.3 273 Blue Armored Bones 274 Blue Armored Bones smth. 275 Blue Armored Bones smth.2 276 Blue Armored Bones smth.3 277 Hell Armored Bones 278 Hell Armored Bones smth. 279 Hell Armored Bones smth.2 280 Hell Armored Bones smth.3 281 Ragged Caster 282 Ragged Caster smth. 283 Necromancer 284 Necromancer smth. 285 Diabolist 286 Diabolist smth. 287 Bone Lee 288 Dungeon Spirit 289 Giant Cursed Skull 290 Paladin 291 Skeleton Sniper 292 Tactical Skeleton 293 Skeleton Commando 294 Angry Bones 295 Angry Bones 296 Angry Bones 297 Blue Jay 298 Cardinal 299 Squirrel 300 Mouse 301 Raven 302 Costumed Slime 303 Costumed Bunny 304 Hoppin' Jack 305 Scarecrow 306 Scarecrow smth. 307 Scarecrow smth.2 308 Scarecrow smth.3 309 Scarecrow smth.4 310 Scarecrow smth.5 311 Scarecrow smth.6 312 Scarecrow smth.7 313 Scarecrow smth.8 314 Scarecrow smth.9 315 Headless Horseman 316 Ghost 317 Costumed Demon Eye 318 Costumed Demon Eye 2 319 Costumed Zombie (Nurse) 320 Superhero Zombie 321 Pixie Zombie 322 Costumed Skeleton 323 Costumed Skeleton 2 324 Costumed Skeleton 3 325 Mourning Wood 326 Splinterling 327 Pumpking 328 Pumpking Hand 329 Hellhound 330 Poltergeist 331 Red Christmas Zombie 332 Green Christmas Zombie 333 White Ribbon Slime 334 Yellow Ribbon Slime 335 Green Ribbon Slime 336 Red Ribbon Slime 337 Christmas Bunny 338 Zombie Elf 339 Zombie Elf 340 Zombie Elf 341 Present Mimic 342 Gingerbread Man 343 Yeti 344 Everscream 345 Ice Queen 346 Santa-NK1 347 Elf Copter 348 Nutcracker 349 Nutcracker 350 Elf Archer 351 Krampus 352 Flocko 370 герцог рыброн ID бафов и дебафов Справа от времени, находится изображение предмета, дающего защиту от данного дебафа 80 Blackout Light vision severely reduced 81 Pet Spider A spider is following you 82 Squashling A squashling is following you 83 Ravens The ravens will attack your enemies 84 Black Cat A black kitty is following you 85 Cursed Sapling A cursed sapling is following you 86 Water Candle Increased monster spawn rate 87 Campfire Life regen is slightly increased 88 Chaos State Using the Rod of Discord will take life 89 Heart Lamp Life regen is increased en:Data IDs Категория:Механика игры